


Smother Me

by oliviathecf



Series: Kinktober 2019 [26]
Category: Ant-Man (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blow Jobs, Crying, Dry Humping, Implied Teacher/Student Relationship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Internalized Homophobia, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 03:31:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21190850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oliviathecf/pseuds/oliviathecf
Summary: For Kinktober 2019. Day twenty-six.He'd never thought his roommates would be quite like this.





	Smother Me

**Author's Note:**

> This references [ Falling Apart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21161717), a story in which Hank Pym gets into an unhealthy teacher/student relationship with his professor, Reed Richards. I don't reference events in that story directly, but I do mention Hank having to deal with the aftermath of that relationship. Which he doesn't do in a healthy way.
> 
> A College AU is my chance to explore something a little softer for these three, which is actually a little exciting! I don't usually do soft, so it's like a little adventure. Of course, it'll probably crash and burn, but it'll be fun while it lasts.
> 
> Enjoy!

Logistically, he knew he was going to be assigned roommates when he actually fucking got into college. After all, his dad was way too broke to afford a single and he had said that having roommates was a part of the experience. That it was a good way to make friends, as long as you don’t act like...well, some words that Eric didn’t really care to repeat.

Still, maybe he expected roommates but he didn’t really know who to expect when he first got there, carrying all of his clothes and few belongings in a trash bag. There was Scott Lang, who he liked fine enough, the guy was pretty funny and he liked to kick back with a beer or two. And then there was Hank Pym, who was the biggest nerd that Eric had ever met.

The three of them got along fine enough, late nights spent awake together. Hank was, of course, studying, Scott had trouble sleeping, and Eric just stayed up for the hell of it. Because he was free from his dad for the first time in his life, no one telling him what to do or how to act. 

Soon enough, the trio found themselves comfortable with each other. Hank was still a dork and could be a bit of a jerk sometimes, but so could Eric. Scott tended to keep his salt to himself or to other people, keeping the peace between Hank and Eric whenever things popped off. 

Hank was a total square, so it was a little surprising to Eric when he slammed their door open. The noise startled Eric and he dropped his phone, looking up at Hank to find that he was...more than a little ruffled. It looked like he had just run a marathon, cheeks flushed and chest heaving. His blue eyes were glassy and unfocused, if Eric didn’t know any better, he’d say that Hank was on something, but there really was only one answer.

Scott was off of his bed before Eric could even move, rushing over to Hank’s side. Eric decided to make himself useful, getting Hank’s bottle of water off of his nightstand and pushing it into shaking hands.

His first instinct came in the form of his dad’s voice, watching tears trickle down Hank’s face. The words to call him weak or a pussy were on his tongue, but he swallowed them down by force in favor of grabbing some toilet paper and handing it to him as well.

And then Hank was leaning up, cupping Scott’s face with his hands and _kissing him_, and Eric’s head started to spin. It looked like a nice enough kiss, albeit a bit wet from his tears, and he really didn’t know what to do. He thought that he should look away or feel something like disgust, but neither of those came. More likely, he thought he should leave but their kiss was turning a bit more heated and they were blocking the door, and he just couldn’t look away.

Hank broke the kiss, looking up at Eric from over Scott’s shoulder. And Eric was approaching him before he could stop himself, stepping into their personal space.

“I need to forget.” He said, voice tiny.

Before he could ask what Hank wanted to forget, he was being pulled into a kiss over Scott’s shoulder. The touch of Hank’s lips was tentative and the angle was awkward as hell, and it made Eric feel shame running over his skin because it felt _good_.

He could ask what Hank meant later, because Scott was playing the mediator as always, moving them over to one of the beds pressed up against the wall. It was a twin bed, hardly big enough for one person, but they made it work. 

Eric ended up straddling Hank, while Scott sat with Hank’s head in his lap. Scott was stroking his short fingernails over Hank’s scalp, while he leaned down to continue their kiss.

It was the first time doing something like that with a guy and, honestly, he had lied a bit about how far he had gotten with women either. He was completely out of his element, Hank leading the kiss in a way that surprised him. He wondered where Hank got the experience from, talented fingers making their way up Eric’s thighs.

He found himself quickly overwhelmed, quickly itching to leave an Eric-shaped hole in the door and then writing some not-so-nice things about his roommates on twitter. But then Hank was pulling him down, nosing along his neck before starting to press kisses there, and Eric never knew he could feel like _that_, arousal thrumming through him quickly.

“Jerk him off.” Hank murmured into his neck before opening his mouth and starting to suck marks into Eric’s neck, and Eric would’ve done anything.

He hadn’t ever done anything like that before, but it was probably just like jerking off from a different angle. Scott’s dick was hot and hard in his hand, it felt like his just...okay, it was bigger, he’d admit that to himself inside of his head and nowhere else. Size aside, Scott was groaning and Hank was still sucking those marks into his neck, hips pressing up insistently into Eric’s, and it was way too fucking much.

He could only hold on, stroking Scott’s cock to the best of his ability as he ground his hips down into Hank’s. The rhythm that Hank started was torturing him, he tried not to squeeze Scott too hard but it was becoming more and more difficult to stay concentrated from all the sensation around him. 

He needed to touch both of them, really he needed to grow a few more hands. Or at least free up the other one and he figured he might as well go for broke. Eric let go of Scott’s cock and guided him forward until he got the idea, the head of his cock sliding in past Eric’s lips, and he really didn’t think it through.

Eric understood the basic logistics of jerking someone off, but blowing a guy, that was another ballgame entirely. 

He found himself doing an odd shimmy move, hips thrusting and head bobbing. But it seemed to work, Scott’s fingers threading into his hair while Hank growled below him, surging up to keep on marking up his neck.

It didn’t last much longer, which was good because Eric was slowly going crazy from the sensation. Overwhelmed, he was the first to cum, painting the inside of his jeans with a muffled whine. Hank was next, thrusting up wildly against him once, twice more and cumming with a moan. And then Scott was pulling out to catch his load in his hand, missing, and cumming over Eric’s face with a moan and an apology.

He couldn’t bring himself to care, too fucked out from the sex and the new experiences. He collapsed next to Hank, squeezed up next to him as Scott cleaned his face. Scott joined them in bed shortly after, squeezing up next to him as they fought to figure out what any of it meant.

Eric was the first to speak, breaking the silence.

“So...who’s ass do we have to kick, Pym?”

And Hank could only let out a watery laugh.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to leave some love (or hate) either here or on my various social media pages.
> 
> [ Fic Blog. ](https://fanfictionolivia.tumblr.com/)  
[ Twitter. ](https://twitter.com/fficolivia)
> 
> This is a part of Kinktober 2019. You can read all of the fics for the month, or you can pick and choose your favorites. Either way, stay tuned for a new kinky fic every day of October!


End file.
